When Two Worlds Collide: Part 1 The Past
by PercyJacksonPossessed
Summary: The story of Kit Tyler, and how she finds the love of her life, and herself. This story will be a trilogy seperated in 3 parts ENJOY! Read and Review. In progress.
1. Prolouge: A letter to remember

August 31; Camp Half-Blood Woods

No, no, no. This can't be happing. Why me? What did I do to deserve this? Im only 16, im not ready for a responsibility like this. How am I going to tell my mom? What about Percy, and Annabeth, and Nico. _Nico. _How can I tell the love of my life that he's going to be a-. "Kit! Kit, where are you?" Someone's screaming my name. That can't be good; they'll wind up finding in another hour. I have to leave, more importantly, leave the ones that I love behind. I made my decision. Im leaving my home, Camp Half- Blood.

That's were my past ends. I just gave a sneak peak of my past diary. Weird right? I know, I know, I probably shouldn't have. But hey, it's my story; I can do whatever I want. I don't want to make my introduction long, so let me cut to the chase. In this story im going to tell you my life, in diary format of course. Yes, as a matter of fact I am. Im literally giving you my diary. My diary is spilt up into 3sections; the past, the present, and the future. Right now, in the next chapter you'll start to read my past. This is how part 2 and 3 started, the events that started it all. It's filled with love, betrayal, anguish, and more love. Oh and I forgot to mention the occasional lust. Your about to read the beginning of my life (the better half of it of course). How I want from the bottom, to the top, and right back to the bottom again. The story of Katherine Tyler, and her crazy life. Enjoy

Sincerely, Kit


	2. June 27: Talking with the Frenemy

"_**Experience is a name everyone gives for their mistakes"- unknown**_

8:02- School Bus Stop

Happy birthday Kit, your finally 16! Woo. Seriously, im not all that excited. See the thing is, my birthday brings back memories. Memories I rather not share. Even though I tried to tell my mom not to make a big deal out of it, she did anyway. That's my mom for you. Anyway she bought me the lamest gift ever: a diary. I mean seriously, who even owns these things anymore? I deiced, just because im a nice person, I'd write in it. Only because im probably going to loose it in the next week or so. I really don't want to go to school, but im pretty sure I can survive the last day, right?

Don't answer that…

8:30- School Bus

As soon as I got on the bus, everyone starts to sing "Happy Birthday Kit". Cool right? Wrong. Everyone was singing except for the school's emo loner: Nico di Angelo.

Jerk.

9:01- Literature Class

Ah, literature class. My favorite. Why you ask, well for starters it's the easy class ever. Second, all you have to do is participate and do your homework. Easy.

9:15- Literature Class

Remember how I said English was my favorite class? I take that back. I left my homework on my kitchen table, and instead of giving me an extension, I received a 0. Want to k now the worst part? Nico was sitting across from me laughing at the whole thing.

Did I mention he was a jerk?

10:25- Algebra 1

Blah, blah, blah. That's all it seems like I hear in math. I mean seriously, I already know half the stuff he's saying, and when you hear the same things over again, it kind of get's boring. Anyway I was drawing my little hearts in my binder, when Mr. Josh came over.

"Miss. Tyler, are you even listing to what im saying?" he asked. Oh no, busted.

"Um, of course Mr. Josh. Why would you think im not?" I replied.

"Well considering the fact you're drawing hearts all over your binder, and looking writing in your diary and humming music, I just got a hint." He leaned closer to me. "Please pay attention Katherine." With that, he walked away.

I swear, were all the teachers out to get me? I think so…

11:09- School Hallway

Im running late to Science class, enough said.

11:12- Living Environment 

I barged into science class, only to be confronted by my teacher.

"Kit, you do know your 12 minutes late to my class, right?" he asked.

"Yes, and im incredibly sorry about that. It won't happen again, I promise." I answered. His expression softened.

"I'll let this slide for today Katherine, but next time you will not be allowed in my classroom. Clear?" he asked. I nodded, and he returned to his desk.

I looked around the classroom for a seat, but what I got was an empty seat next to Mr. Depression, otherwise known as Nico di Angelo himself.

Oh joy.

I asked Mr. Josh of I could sit somewhere else, but he refused and told me to take a seat. Well, this should be interesting…

11:20- Living Environment

In science were doing a lab. Meaning I have to partner up with di Angelo and work with him. Ew, just talking about it makes me want to hurl. Anyway in this lab we have to dissect a leaf and 'discuss' it with our partner. What does that even mean? God help me.

12:36- Lunch Detention

Yes, you read the location right. Im in lunch detention. Me, out of all people! I swear, these schools don't know how to discipline right. Your probably wondering how I, Kit Tyler the sweetest girl ever, got lunch detention. Well it all started in science class…

_Flashback_

"_Nico, you know you have to wash your hands first, right?" I asked him._

"_Are you saying that my hands are dirty?" he asked._

"_Yes, that's exactly what im saying." I replied. Well its true, the guy really needs to disinfect those things._

_He frowned. "Sorry if my fingers aren't up to your snooty, uptight preppy girl status. My bad." How rude! I am not uptight!_

"_At least im not some emo loser who's only friend is my mother." I replied. That seemed to make him pissed._

"_Your such a bitch." He mumbled. I guess he tried to say it low so I couldn't hear. Too bad, I could._

_I grabbed the leg of his chair, and flipped it over. He fell backwards and everyone started cracking up._

_When he got back up, he spilled the water for the experiment all over me, drenching me and my clothes. That's what made me real mad. _

_I attacked him._

_Seriously, I did. And you know what? It felt good. After kicking the crap out of him, Mr. Josh came over and pulled me off of him. Nico tried to blame it all on me, but I said the truth (well sort of) and told it like it is. Unfortunaly he didn't buy it. Me and Nico received lunch detention. _

_This birthday really sucks._

_End Flashback._

Now im sitting here bored out of my mind, with an angry Nico sitting right near me. How fun.

We spent the next 15 minutes like that, not talking to each other what so ever. I guess I got tired the silence, so I tried to start a conversation.

"So, are you okay?" I asked. He turned around and looked at me. I mean he just _starred. _Weirdo.

He turned away and said, "Do I look okay to you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I answered. He turned around, his dark brown eyes almost black.

"Well im not, and its stupid girls like you who make my life more of a living hell." He said. Whoa, were did that come from?

"Sorry I asked." I said. I meant it too, for some reason I was starting to feel bad for him. Reasons I couldn't even explain.

His face softened. "Listen, im sorry I snapped at you, its just… never mind. Can we start just start over?" he asked. God, this guy is weird.

"Sure, im Kit Tyler. Uptight, snotty, annoying, perky and temperamental." I said.

He laughed. "And im Nico di Angelo. Emo, slow, weird, and Goth." He replied. I was the one to laugh now.

"What's the difference?" I asked. He looked confused.

"What?" he asked. He's right, he really is slow.

"I mean the difference between Goth and Emo." I said. He seemed to be token- back by my question.

He simply replied, "I have no idea." He smiled. We were actually sharing a moment, and it felt… good. Unfortunaly, Mr. Josh ruined it and told us to flirt on our on time. Who ever said we were flirting? Nico grabbed my arm, wrote down his number, and continued to look out the window.

It was weird though. 2 hours ago I hate him. Now, we were actually having a conversation with each other without trying to kill each other.

And you guys said I wouldn't survive.

2:25- Tyler Residence (no I do not live in a mansion, it just sounds more 'official')

As soon as I walk in, I ran into my annoying stepfather Henry. God I hate him, for reasons I can't share right now.

"How was your day honey?' he asked. Hearing his voice made me shiver.

"Fine." I climbed up the stairs to my room, but of course, he followed me. Typical.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" he asked. Ugh, I don't think so.

"No thanks, im fine." I said. I plopped down on my bed, hoping he won't join me. He did. I really hope he doesn't give me my 'birthday present' today.

"Okay, but well talk about it tomorrow then while im giving you your present. Make sure your mom's out the house to, okay?" he asked.

"Sure." I made a mental note to keep my mom in the house tomorrow.

"Did you enjoy your birthday otherwise?" he asked. He began to rub my back. He scooted down away from him.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? Did I have to take his crap everyday?

I shook my head. "I just want to be alone right now, okay?"

"Okay, goodnight honey." He kissed me on my cheek and left the room.

It seemed so, cold. I just wanted to be away from here. That's all I really want to do. I felt mad, and angry, even though I wasn't sure who I was mad at.

Henry.

I hate him. I hate that name, that cheesy smile that face, his everything. I wish he would die. I got up and looked at me thorough my mirror. I stared at my long wild brown hair, and hazel eyes. I get my hair from my mom and my eyes from… my dad. Too bad the jerk left me when I was a baby.

I fall back into my computer chair. In thought about all the crap I have to go through, and how my life sucks, and how complicated it is. And then I thought about Nico.

Whoa, did I just say Nico?

Yes, yes I did. What in the world am I doing thinking about him? He was just a friend, and someone who I could talk to. I picked up my phone and dialed the number in my arm. After the first 5 rings I was about to hang up, but then someone picked up.

"Hello?" Nico asked.

"Hey Nico, it's me. Kit Tyler."

"Oh. Hey kit. Are you okay?" he asked. "You sound like you've been crying."

I sniffed. "I have. I just thought, since were friends now, I could call you and talk to you."

"Of course." He answered. "You can tell me anything."

"Hey Nico we are friends, right?" I asked. I wasn't really what we were exactly.

He paused for a second. "Yes, we are." He answered. I smiled.

I could get used to this…

_Im safe, up high. Nothing can touch me._

_But why do I fell this party's over?_

_No pain, inside. You're my protection._

_But why do I feel this good sober? _

**Authors Note:** Well, how'd you guys like it? Hate it? Love it? Share with me by…. REVIEWING! I accept all types of reviews (praises, flames, constructive criticism, etc). That's how awesome I am. I have a question for this story: What do you think kit's 'present' is? Answer by… REVIEWING! That'll be all.


	3. July 2: A New Beginning

"_**Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending." Maria Robinson **_****

Enjoy!

12:34- Central Park

Ah, sunshine. Don't you love it? I mean seriously, you have to be some type of underwater creature not to love it. You people are probably wondering why in the world I would start a diary entry talking about sunshine. Well here's your answer:

I have _many _reasons.

One in particular in my current location: Central Park. Yes the central park in Manhattan. Im here right now, under a tree, on a sunny day with Nico lying down on my lap. He's snoozing off while I read _Titanic. _Anyway, I got tires of reading and thought it would be a good time to do a diary entry. It's been so long, almost a week I think. You guys must have missed me.

12:45- Central Park

"Would you rather be George Bush, or Obama?" Nico asked.

"Ew, nether." I replied. Why would I want to be some old hairy guy?

"You have to pick one, it's the rules." Nico said. The rules, what rules?

"What are you talking about Angelo, there's no such thing, it's a game." I said.

"Yes there is!" he said. "For every game there's a set of specific rules and regulations."

"Oh really? Where are these rules and regulations then oh smart one?" in asked. He smiled.

"In my mind." He said. Okay, now I know he must be high.

"That makes no sense, how are other people supposed to know the rules if their stuck in your small minded brain?" I asked. He laughed.

"They don't need to know, its none of their business." He replied.

"You're so retarded." I said.

We walked another 10 minutes are so in silence. It was actually…nice. Being here with Nico and all, it was pretty pleasant, in a weird way. See ever since the last day of school, we called a truce. We wouldn't argue with each other, and try to get along. So far everything was okay. Today Nico asked me out to the park, and let's just say the conversation was kind of…awkward…

_Flashback_

_I was watching a re-run of the hills when my phone rang._

"_Hello?" I said in a weak voice._

"_Kit? Hey it's me." A male voice said._

"_Is this Henry?" I asked. God, I hope it wasn't that douche bag._

"_No dummy it's Nico." He said. A sign of relief washed off of me. Thank god._

_I sat down on my bed. "Don't have to be rude about it, jezz." I said. "What has you calling me so early in the morning anyway?"_

"_Kit, its 11:25. Its not exactly the morning anymore you know." He said in a matter-of-fact tone._

"_Nico, what do you want from my life?!" I said. Sorry if it was mean, but he was really starting to bug me._

_He cleared his throat. "Do you want to go out to Central Park with me?" he asked._

_I was stunned was Nico asking me out on a- "Like a date?" I asked. I heard the phone drop._

"_Hello?" I asked. Did he hang up on me? I swear if Nico hanged up on me-_

"_Sorry, I dropped my phone. Um… no not like a date just a…outing I guess." He said_

"_Oh. I guess that sounds cool. Yeah, ill meet you there around twelve, kay?" I asked._

"_Sure. C'ya." He said. I was going to say bye but I heard the phone hang up._

"_Bye." I said to no one._

_End Flashback_

We passed by what seemed like a million statues when Nico said something that would change my life forever.

"Duck!" he yelled. I was going to ask him why when he pushed me behind a bush.

"Nico, that wasn't funny!" I yelled. When I got up, I couldn't believe my eyes.

There was a 10 foot giant standing above me.

12:35- Central Park

The giant thing was about to grab me, but Nico stabbed his foot with a sword.

A SWORD! WHERE DID HE GET A SWORD?!

I guess Nico was trying to make him think something like _AAAA! _Instead it was more along the lines of _Why'd you stab my foot? That's not very nice. _The giant blew fire (yes I said it blew fire, now I think im really going crazy) at Nico and he ducked, rolled to the side, and stabbed at the giants leg as if he was born to do it. The giant thing disappeared into some type of gold dust.

Nico came over to look at me, his expression unreadable. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, im really fine after I saw an episode of Barney goes bad. Really Nico, how do you think I feel?" I asked. He didn't answer, all he did was tell me;

"You have to go to camp." What?!

"Im not going anywhere with you ninja boy." I said. I started to walk back home, but Nico grabbed my arm and dragged me to who knows where.

"Get off me!" I yelled. "Are you crazy?"

"Kit, we have to go-"he said but I cut him off.

"Get off!" I yelled.

"But"

"NOW!" And with that, he dropped me on the floor.

"Why are you so stubborn Kit? Im trying to help you!" he yelled.

"You can help me by leaving me the hell alone!" I yelled. His eyes turned black like they always do when he gets mad.

"Im sorry it's just…" his voice trailed off.

"What?" I asked.

He stiffened. "Nothing. Just call this number when you need something, ok?" he handed me a card. I couldn't tell what it said, with my dyslexia, but I think it said _Camp Half-Blood. _

"What's Camp-" I started, but Nico put his hand on my mouth.

"Sssh!" he said. "Don't say it out loud you twit!" I frowned and bit his hand.

"Sorry. Can I go now?" I asked.

"Yeah, just let me walk you home." He said.

I was suspicious. "Why?" I asked.

"Please? Its just im leaving for camp today and I want to say…goodbye" he replied. I thought about it.

"Fine. As long as you don't attract anymore evil Barney's." I said. He smiled my favorite lop sided smile.

"Deal."

1:05- Tyler Residence

Nico walked me home in silence. We stopped by Burger King and grabbed a burger, but besides that we went straight to my place.

When I took Nico into my bedroom the first thing he said was,

"Whoa. This is your room?" he asked.

"No duh. You know sometimes you could be really clueless." I replied. I plopped down on my bed.

"Its just that, your room is so…not girly." He said.

"What, did you except my room to be pink and have frilly flowers all over?" I asked. He smiled.

"Well…yes." He said. I threw a pillow at him.

He sat down on my bad next to me. I was still thinking about that camp.

"What's the deal about camp half-blood.?" I asked.

He looked stunned. "For starters it's the best place in the world." He said. He got this faraway look on his face.

"What's so great about a camp?" I asked. He looked me in the eyes, and his eyes paralyzed me.

"It's a place where you can start over." He replied.

"Start over? Like a new beginning?" I asked. He looked away.

"Exactly." He said.

A new beginning? There are actually places like that? That's crazy, he had to be high or something, there's just no way.

"Is that where you went to start over?" I asked. His expression was dark. He got up to leave. Whoa, what did I do now?

I ran after him. "Wait Nico! What's wrong?" I yelled. He just kept on walking. I jumped on him.

"Kit, get off me you weirdo!" he yelled from underneath me.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." I said. I notice how close my face was from his, and how noses are were touching. He blushed and pushed me off.

"My mom died." He whispered. What?!

"Im sorry." I said. "At least you have you sis-"

"She died to." He said. Whoa, no wonder he's always depressed.

"Im sorry." I said. He looked like he was on the verge of crying, but knowing Nico he probably wouldn't.

"Its okay, you don't have to apologize, its not like you killed them." He said. Then he sis something that was so un-Nico like, that I probably would have called the cops. He hugged me.

His arms were cold, like his hands and probably the rest of his body, but at the same time it was warm.

After a minute or so, he let go. He checked his watch.

"I got to go. My camp director would be upset if I wasn't in by 6." He said.

"How long is the camp from here?" I asked.

"About an hour or so." He said. His eyes got bright as if he had another idea.

"Hey, can you walk me home?" he asked. I laughed.

"Sure, why not?" I said. And with that we headed out to the di Angelo residence.

8:34- Tyler Residence sidewalk

There are a few things I learned about Nico di Angelo today.

He's a big softie, so don't let his looks fool you.

He has the best grandma in the world.

His grandma makes the best homemade cookies ever.

He's filthy rich.

His favorite food is fried Spanish rice.

He's Italian.

His best friend is some guy named Percy Jackson.

His favorite game is Kingdom Hearts.

His considers me his best 'girl' friend.

As I was walking home I stared at the card Nico gave me. It was located at some strawberry farm in Long Island. I knew that place, I would always pass by it when I was a little kid, and my mom would get a sad look in her face. She always said she couldn't see it. That was weird.

As I walked in the house I heard screaming. My mom. I ran into my house, and hope she was yelling because she fell down or something.

Too bad it wasn't…

8:39- Tyler Residence (front door)

I ran into the house and slipped in something. Blood. Oh my god, what happened?

I walked followed the pool of blood only to find someone laying down in it. My mother. I ran to her crying.

"Mom! Mom, wake up!" I yelled. I looked up to find Henry standing over her with something in his hand.

A knife.

He looked dazed and drunk. "She was so mean. I just, I just had to do something…" his voice trailed off. He killed my mother. He. Killed. My. Mother. He looked down at me as if he was a mind reader and said,

"Your next."

After that, I ran for my life.

9:27- Half- Blood Hill (I think)

I ran up the hill with tears running down my cheeks. It was pouring rain, drenching me and everything around me. I saw someone from the top of the hill dragging a duffel bag and a black sword by his side. Nico.

"Nico!" I called. He looked backed at me. His eyes went wide.

"Kit! Is that you?" he asked stunned. He ran to me. I guess my knees got tired or something, but I collapsed.

Nico picked me up. "Kit. Oh my gods. Why'd you come here?" he asked. I couldn't answer him straight. All I could say was,

"Henry. Mom. Blood. De-death. Starting over." I chocked out.

He smiled. "Yeah, starting over. A new beginning." He said.

And with that I passed out.

**Authors Note: **So what you think? Cliffhanger…I love it. Tell me what you think by reviewing. Who do you really think killed Kit's mom? Henry or was it someone or something else? Tell me your answer by reviewing or tweeting me! Peace!


	4. July 3: Under the Stars

"_**The most important things in life aren't things."- My mother, seriously.**_

**Enjoy! (I tried to put a smiley face but they don't accept these)**

8:25- The Big House

This morning I learned a lot of new things. For starters, I learned that the Olympian gods are alive and in living color.

Call me crazy if you will but as psycho as this sound its true. Let me tell you how it all happened…

_Flashback_

"_ARE YOU HIGH?! THRE'S NO SUCH THING AS OLYMPIAN GODS, ITS NOT SOCIAL STUDIES CLASS PEOPLE!" I yelled. About 5 seconds ago some old dude named Chiron told me that the twelve Olympian gods are real. _

_Yeah, and Michael Jackson is dancing in the street right now doing the moonwalk. Give me a break._

"_It's true. There real, and your father's one of them." Nico said. Oh great, he's high too. Wonderful._

"_You really except me to believe all this crap?" I asked him. As soon as I said that two teenagers walked in the room. I noticed they were holding hands. Great, lovebirds. _

"_Chiron Travis is in the lake skin-" the boy said. He stopped when he saw me._

"_Oh, hi. New camper?" he asked Chiron. Chiron nodded._

"_Yes, she's still getting used to the fact that the gods were real." He said. Percy just nodded like he was used to this. He kept on starring me down._

"_Um, do you mind? Keep staring at me like that and ill get a retraining order against you." I said. Nico laughed, so did the boy. The blonde chick kept staring at me, as if analyzing how my brain worked._

"_You too blonde, stop starring." I said. She smiled._

"_Sorry." She said even though she didn't sound sorry at all. "You do have a name right?" _

"_Yes. Its keep being rude and my fist is going up your-" I said but Nico cut me off._

"_Her name's Katherine Tyler." He said. I frowned._

"_Call me Kit." I said._

"_Nice too meet you Kit im Percy. Percy Jackson." Percy said. My jaw dropped._

"_No way. You're the famous Percy Nico's always talking about." He laughed._

"_Wait, he's always talking about me?" Percy asked. Nico blushed._

"_Yeah, he said how your like the best thing since microwave ovens, and how your-" I said before Nico interrupted._

"_Anyway, Chiron do you have any idea who her parent might be?" He asked. Chiron looked as he was trying to solve a difficult math problem._

"_She might be a daughter of Athena or... Apollo." He determined. What were they talking about? _

"_What do you mean I might be a daughter of Apollo?" I asked. Every one of them exchanged glances that seamed to read 'Its time'. _

_The next 40 minutes would change my life forever._

_End Flashback_

Yeah, so that's pretty much how it all went down. Other moments that occurred after that was Annabeth tackling me down after I said she looked like Big Bird. Also I fainted after I received my sign from (wait for it): Apollo. In case you don't know what that means, im going to put this in light terms. My long lost father that my (dead) mother always talked about was (unlike her) alive. Want to know what the funny thing was?

I had no love for him what so ever. To heck with him.

8:35- The Big House

After me and Nico & Company's little chat, Nico left me alone to talk to Chiron while Percy and Annabeth (I still call her blonde though) went somewhere. Probably to make-out or something.

Gross.

Anyway after what felt like forever he returned.

"How do you feel?" he asked. I looked at him, his eyes filled with concern.

"Fine." I lied. "Just great." I stared at me.

"Seriously Kit what's wrong?" he asked. I looked away from him.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked. He didn't answer immediately.

"Because…I know how you feel." He decided.

We stayed in silence for awhile. I really didn't feel like taking to anyone, especially after I just lost my mom. How could Henry do that? Why would anyone kill an innocent lady like her? My mom was the best person in the world, ever. I just can't believe she's-

"Kit. Are you crying?" Nico asked. I was going to answer him but I felt a hot stream of water roll down the side of my face. I _was _crying. Why?

Don't answer that, I don't want to know the answer.

I sniffled. "No." I said. Then something else occurred to me.

"Nico, who's your father?" I asked. His eyes dimmed with sadness.

"Hades." He whispered.

"The god of the dead?" I asked. He nodded.

I couldn't believe it. Scratch that, I could believe it. Hades was the god of the dead, meaning he probably was really dark spirited…just like Nico. I looked back at him. He looked really sad, I mean heartbroken sad. The dude looked like he could use somebody…someone like me.

I stood up and reached out my hand. Before Percy left he was telling me about this place down by the Camp's lake. The Pier I think.

"Come with me." I said. He looked up confused.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"Where going to the pier." I said. Now he looked really confused.

"Who-" he started but I cut him off.

"Percy told me. Now come on, were burning daylight." I said. He grabbed my hand and smiled.

"You always have the act of surprise against me Tyler." He said. "Try to take that as a compliment kay?" I laughed and playfully punched him.

"Sure." I said.

10:03- The Camp Pier

After dinner, Nico and I deiced to go back to the pier for awhile. Awhile turned out to be 4 hours. We just sat there, looked up at the stars and talked like we've known each other forever. To me it felt like we did.

Anyway, back to our current conversation.

"So, how long have you been here?" I asked. He kept his gaze to the stars.

"Four years and a half." He answered. Whoa, he's practically an old timer. Cool.

"So, you pretty much know the camp inside out right?" I asked. He laughed and shook his head.

"That my friend is impossible. I don't think Chiron even knows everything about this camp, and he's been here longer than anyone." Nico said.

"What's so special about it though?" I asked.

"You have a lot of questions you know" he said. I pinched him. Hard.

"Ouch! I was just-"

"Just answer the question you bastard." I said.

"Fine, but you owe me." He said. "I don't know Kit it's just, this camp has been my home for awhile, and I grown attached to it. I really love this place." He said. Then he looked me in the eyes, and for a minute my heart skipped a beat. His gaze was paralyzing, literally.

"I think you might love it here to Kit, unless you want to go home." He said. My heart sank. What home? My home is with some psycho who killed my mother. What kind of home is that?

"Kit, are you okay?" he asked for the 10 millionth time.

"Can you please stop asking me that?" I yelled. He seemed shocked.

"Maybe I will if you tell me what's up with you." He said. It took all my willpower to look away from his dark eyes.

"It's none of your business." I said.

"Kit, im your best friend remember?" he asked. "You can tell me anything." Gods, it hurt so much to keep a secret from Nico.

"There some things I can't tell you." I whispered. I was literally on the verge of crying.

"Kit-"

"Please drop it." I said. My voice sounded weak and defeated, which Nico seemed to pick up.

"Kit, can I say something?" he asked.

"Sure." I said. Any question would be better than dealing with this.

"What do you care about?" he asked. What's that supposed to mean?

"What do you mean?" I asked him. Seriously, I wasn't following him.

"What things in life do you care about?" he asked. Seriously what's up with the deep physiologic questions, im not a human nature professor you know? I really didn't know how to answer his question, but then something came into my head. An old quote my mom used to tell me.

"Nico, sometimes the most important things in life aren't things." I said.

"Are you saying like people?" he asked. I smiled.

"Yes, that's what im saying exactly. For example." I stared. "You." He looked up confused.

"_Me_?" he asked. I laughed. Was it so hard for him to accept that people actually care about him?

"Yes you Nico. Like you said before, you're my best friend, and I really care for you." I said. He looked away and smiled.

"Ditto." He said.

From that night on we spent every night underneath the stars. Just the two of us.

I might actually like this place…

_I've_ _been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see_

_Painted faces fill the places I can't reach_

_You know that I could use somebody – Use Somebody by Kings of Leon_

**Authors Note:** So, how'd you guys like it? I really hope you did, I know it's not the best chapter, but its something! Tell me what you think by REVIEWING! Question for the Chapter: What do you think of Nico and Kit so far?


	5. July 16: Parent's Day

"_**The world is a stage, but the play is badly cast." Oscar Wilde**_

7:25- Mess Hall

"Okay what's scarier? Making out with Clarisse or having a hot one night stand with Mr. D?" Nico asked.

"Ugh. Do I have to choose?" Percy asked.

"Yes pretty boy you have too." Nico answered.

Percy thought for a second. "A make out session with Clarisse, seeing Dionysus naked would probably make me commit suicide."

"Or worse." Jennifer said. "Go gay." My whole table started to crack up.

Im pretty sure all you folks out there are pretty confused right now, so let me fill you in before I carry on with the story.

Im currently at breakfast with my buddies Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Rachel, and Jennifer. Rachel is this redhead chick who is…weird, but at the same time pretty cool. And Jennifer is my half-sister. She has blonde hair like and hazel eyes, like me. She's really mellow and smart. Sometimes I think she's smarter than (sssh) Annabeth.

"Okay, okay shut the fuck up and let me go." Rachel said. Oh, and did I mention she uses curse words 97% of the time?

'Kit, would you rather listen to Party in the USA for four hours straight, or go blind for a whole day?" she asked. Oh, though one.

"I would rather go blind for the whole day." I decided. Annabeth looked mad.

"What? Why, you don't like Miley Cyrus?" she asked. Ew, why would I like some wannabe Britney Spears?

"No, I don't. Do you?" I asked. She looked puzzled as if she didn't know how to answer the question.

"Um…" she said but got interrupted by Chiron.

"Attention fellow demigods, im proud to present Camp Half-Bloods 2nd Parents Day! Please act on your best behavior today." I swear when he said that he glanced over at Rachel. Go figure. "That'll be all."

"Gods I hate Parents Day. Why do our parents need to come anyway, what happened to them just staying home while we chill?" Jennifer asked.

"I know how you feel." Nico said.

"Wait, what's Parent's Day?" I asked. Everyone looked at me as if I dropped from the sky.

"Isn't it obvious?" Annabeth asked. I starred at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"It's when your parents come to camp the check on your progress. Gods Kit, sometimes you really _can _be oblivious. Like somebody else over here…" she mad a gesture towards Percy, and everyone laughed.

Percy looked confused. "What?" he asked, that made us laugh harder. Me oblivious. Yeah right, oblivious to what my feelings?

Wait, what?

12:34- Apollo Cabin

Me, Jen and Rachel were in the Apollo cabin when Jen brought up the forbidden subject.

"Rach, who's coming for Parent's Day today? Your mom or dad?" she asked.

"Im pretty sure my Dad's coming. I think Chiron told me that he would use the mist to make him not see the gods or some shit like that." She said. Jen laughed.

"Kit, is your mom coming?" Jen asked. Great, she brought it up.

"Um, not sure. I don't even think she knows about it." I said. My voice sounded horse.

Rachel seemed to notice this. "Dude are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, im fine." I said. They didn't buy it.

"What's wrong, did you find out that Nico was having meaningless sex with Katie Gardner?" Rachel asked. I threw a pillow at her.

"Ha ha, very funny. Anyway I wouldn't care if he was doing her anyway." I said. Rachel cracked up and Jen rolled her eyes.

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say Miss. Tyler." Jen said.

"I wouldn't! Honest!" I said. Rachel just laughed harder, and I threw another pillow at her.

"Sorry, it's just you're a really bad liar." Rachel said. I rolled my eyes.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Not."

"Are too."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Both of you shut the hell up!" Jen said.

"Not." Rachel said.

"Yes." I said.

"Not!" Rachel said. Jen slapped both of our heads.

"Not." Rachel mumbled and Jen slapped her head again.

See how handy Jennifer can be?

2:45- Greek Mythology 101

Yes people it is true. I am currently at class.

Sucks right? Yes I know, but hey it's better than nothing.

Anyway I like to use this quite time (well it's quite when you ignore Mr. Smelly blab about the gods. And yes, that's his real name. Shocker right?) to daydream about...well, anything that comes to mind. Unfortunaly I can't because I have a particular event coming up. Parents Day.

Saying those words give me shivers.

Anyway class ends on 5 minutes, and im supposed to meet Nico and Percy at the arena. Turns out Parents Day is going to be there. Maybe with a slight chance of hope my mom would come back alive and come here. What do you think?

…Once again, don't answer that…

3:06- Apollo Cabin

Okay, I know im supposed to be at the arena but I can't face all those…parents. I just can't. I've decided to stay in my cabin and skip it.

3:07- Apollo Cabin

Plan skipping Parents Day still working, and there's nothing you can do to convince me otherwise.

3:07- Apollo Cabin

Nothing at all.

3:08- Apollo Cabin

Stop looking at me like that…

3:10- Apollo Cabin

Ugh! You win, ill go, but only because Nico and Percy are going to be there. Annoying people…

3:18- Arena

"You're late." Nico said. I frowned.

"Oh, and like you never been late for anything." I retorted. Percy laughed.

"The lady has a point there di Angelo." He said. Nico rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Can we please go see your mom now Perce?" Nico said.

He shrugged. "Sure, why not? Follow me gang!" he said in a crappy imitation of a British accent. What a loser. Anyway, as we followed Percy somebody (cough, Nico, cough) brought up the forbidden subject.

"So, is your mom coming?" he asked. I stopped dead in my tracks. Dead in my tracks. Dead, just like my mom.

"Are you coming?" he asked. I continued walking.

"Um, no im not sure. I think she has to work today or something." I said.

"My grandma said she's coming today, thank gods." He said. I smiled.

"You must really love her." I said. He smiled back.

"Yeah, she's like the only family I have left. Except for you of course." He said. What did he just say? I was going to say something, but then Percy had stopped us.

"Hey mom." He said. It was obvious he was really close to his mom.

She tackled hugged him. "Percy, you've grown since last time!" she said.

He sighed. "Mom you're smothering me." She let go of him.

"Sorry, im just so happy to see you!" she said. He sighed again. He was so lucky that he still had his mom.

"Mom, you know Nico right my friend?" Percy asked. She nodded and shook his hand.

"And this is Kit." He said pointing to me.

When she looked at me there was a glint in her eyes. Like she knew something I didn't.

"Of course." She held out her hand and I shook it. "I heard _a lot _about you dear." She smiled. What did that mean?

"Um, you too." I said. Percy and Nico laughed.

"Guys, ill catch up too you later, kay?" Percy asked. We nodded, and then he left with his mom.

"Nice lady. She's seems cool." I said.

"She is." Nico said. We walked alone in silence for awhile, and ill admit, it was kind of nice. I've become adept to walking alone with Nico. Well walking alone with him through an arena filled with demigods and mortals, but still pretty close to alone. Then I saw him.

Henry was walking towards me and Nico.

3:32- Arena

"Hello Kit, you've gotten taller." Henry said. Nico looked between both of us curious.

"Kit who is this?" Nico asked.

"This is Henry, my stepfather." I said.

"Nice to meet you Nico, I just came here to take her back home." Wait, did he actually think I was going home with…him?

"Im not going anywhere with you. Ever." I said. Nico looked puzzled.

"Yes you are, c'mon." I stepped back and ran away. I heard Henry call my name, but that just made me run faster.

I had to get away, I just had to.

4:04- The Pier

I hate my life. I hate it, I hate it, I HATE it.

Why does my world revolve around crap and drama? Why can't I just have a normal non- psychopathic stepfather life? Why?

"Kit!" I heard Nico call after me. I got up to run away again, but I tripped over a (don't laugh) pebble. Curse me clumsiness.

Nico caught me. "Hey, are you okay?' he asked. I shook my head. He picked me up and took me over to the dock. He sat on it keeping me in his arms.

"What's wrong? You know Henry's worried about you." He said. I looked up at him.

"Concerned about me? Concerned about me? After all that crap he put me through, he has the never to lie and say he's concerned about me!" I yelled.

"Kit, clam down, he's just trying to be a good father." He said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

I laughed. "If only you know what he did to me…" my voice trailed off.

"Tell me then." He said. "Tell me what he did to you."

"I…I can't." I said. He got angry. Great, another angry man in my crazy life.

"Why not?" he said in an angry tone.

"I just can't Nico." I said.

"You are so annoying!" He said and shoved me off his leg.

"You really want to know what he did to me Nico?" I said. "Ill tell you. He…" my voice cracked.

"Kit tell me all ready!" he yelled.

"HE RAPED!" I yelled. Tears were running down my cheeks.

"Every day for my birthday, ever since I was 5 he raped me. He would call it my 'birthday present'. Every fucking year he would hit me and push me down the stairs and touch me and…" my voice trailed off again.

I looked over at Nico, who looked somewhere between shocked, angry and heartbroken.

He looked down at me. "Kit I had no…im so, so sorry." He finally said. He pulled me into a hug. Thank god he did too.

Because right now he was all I needed, and more.

_Once more you tell those lies to me;_

_Why can't you be straight up with honesty?_

_When you say those things in your ear,_

_Why do you always tell me what you wanna hear? – All These Things I Hate by Bullet for My Valentine_

**Authors Note:** Hey peeps! Im sorry I know the other chapter sucked bad, but I made it up with a new chapter! (round of applause for meh!) Tell me what you think by…REVIEWING! Question for the chapter: Any ideas for the next chapter?


	6. July 23: When in doubt

"_**Sometimes it's the smallest decision that can change your life forever." –Kerri Russell **_

8:25- Mess Hall

It's been a week since Parents Day. Seven days to be exact, and I still feel like a piece of crap. I can barely sleep, think or eat for that matter. Actually I tried to shove down my waffle, but I got tired of choking so I took out my diary and wrote what im writing. Anyway back to my miserable life, where were we? Oh right, Parents day. Yeah so I've pretty much isolated myself from the world and everything else, which means I've kind of been ignoring my friends.

Okay, I've been completely ignoring my friends but can you blame me?

8:25- Mess Hall

"Good morning." Percy said as him and the 'gang' (that's what me and Nico call all of our little people in our group.) entered the Mess Hall.

"Hi." I replied. It came out more as a whisper though. They all stared at me as if I were some psycho maniac…like Henry. Gods I _hate _him.

"What?' I asked. It came out harsher then I intended it to, but hey they were starting to bug me. They suddenly became more interested in their food.

"Nothing, you just look different Kit. Are you feeling okay?" Annabeth asked. I nodded.

She didn't look to sure.

"Okay…just checking." she said. She started a debate between socks and shoes (seriously, socks and shoes? They had to be kidding.) And I just sat their s if I were an invisible bug or something, and that's pretty much how the rest of breakfast went.

12:13- Thalia's Pine Tree

Its official, my life sucks.

It's filled with drama and crap and nothing good ever happens. Nothing. I guess that's just really bad luck right?

Right?

"Kit can I talk to you?" I heard someone say. I looked over and saw Nico coming over. My heart sank; I couldn't bear to talk to him. Right now wasn't the right time; I had to come up with an excuse.

"Um not right now Nico, I have to, um… go to archery." I said. I hoped he would buy it, but with the look that he had on his face I doubted he would.

"You know you're a really bad liar right?" he sat down next to me. "Why can't you talk to me?"

"Nico your starting to sound like my-" my voice trailed. _Like my mother._

"You're what?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Never mind." I said. "What do you want anyway, im busy." He raised an eyebrow.

"With what exactly?" he asked.

"What is with you and all these questions? I must have rubbed off of you or something." I said. He laughed.

We really haven't talked like this in a while, and it actually felt pretty okay. I always liked talking to Nico for some reason.

"Seriously Kit though, what's the matter? Why have you been ignoring us?' he asked.

"I don't know what your talking about." I said. Gods why can't he just go somewhere, I don't need his stupid pity.

"Oh really? So what do you call it when someone stops talking to you for no reason Kit?" Nico asked. I looked him in the eye.

"I have my reasons Nico, I just don't feel like sharing them." I said.

"Forget it. Your impossible." He said.

"What does that even mean?" I asked. He didn't answer.

"Hello, earth to Nico. Nico answer me!" I said. He still didn't answer.

"I have nothing to say to you." He said.

"Whatever Nico, I don't need this crap from you. Not now, not ever." I said. And with that I stormed off running to my cabin. Who needs him anyway?

I know I don't…

1:02- Apollo Cabin

As soon as I came into my cabin, I ran into my current arch enemies. Also known as Jen and Rachel.

"Kit can we talk to you?" Rachel asked.

"If it's about me so called 'ignoring you' than the answer is no." I plopped down on my bed.

"Im guessing Nico talked to you." Jen said.

"From the looks of it, im pretty sure it didn't go well." Rachel said. No shit.

"Can you guys just stop talking about it?" I asked.

"No, not until you tell us why you've been ignoring us." Rachel said.

"I haven't been ignoring you!" I screamed.

"Yes you have!" Jen said.

"Ugh! Im so tired of this… I don't even know what this is anymore. I just want the whole world to stop." I said. For some reason Jen and Rachel's eyes got wide.

"You want the world to stop? Why the hell would you say that, do you want to commit suicide or something?!" Rachel said. I couldn't answer, well at least not true fully anyway. So instead of answering her I ran, not sure where I was going at this point.

Seems as if I've been doing that a lot lately huh?

2:34- The Pier (where else?)

Why can't life just stop? Answer: I would have to end my life. Do I want to end my life? Normally I would say something like 'hell no' or 'why would I want to do that'. Right now im more between 'maybe'. Yes I said it; I think that ending my life would be way easier than going to this crap. All I have to do is die, easy.

Am I crazy or am I just high?

Nope, the answer to that my dear friend is that I am…depressed I guess. I really don't know what to do. All I know is that I have 2 choices: continue with my living hell, or end it.

I got up and walked to the cliff near the pier. Me and Percy would always come here when we got bored, or just wanted to get away from it all. I steeped closer to the edge, and I kept hearing Rachel's voice in my head. _You want the world to stop? Why the hell would you say that, do you want to commit suicide or something?! _That word just kept coming into my head. Suicide. I stepped closer to the edge and almost loss my balance, almost. Another step and I would be free from it all. Free from life, friends and free from this camp. Free.

"Kit!" I heard someone yell. "What are you doing?!"

I didn't dare look back. I just put my arms back and jumped. _Free._

12:34 a.m.- The Big House

I woke up feeling really sore. I tried to get up but immediately felt a wave of nausea course through me.

"Ugh." I said. I heard someone come next to me.

"Kit are you okay?" I recognized that voice. It was Nico.

"Yeah, im- im fine." I said. "What happened?" I asked.

"You jumped off a cliff. Why the hell would you even do that Kit, don't you know you could've died?!" he yelled.

"Yeah wasn't my best move right?" I smiled. His frowned burrowed.

"That's not funny Kit, why would you do that?" he asked. I looked away from him.

"I just…tripped that's all." I said. I tried to get up but felt sick again. I almost feel down too, but Mr. strong ass caught me.

"No you don't. Your not going anywhere until you feel better." He said.

"I feel better Nico. Honest." I said.

"Yeah right, and my dad's Kurt Cobain from Nirvana. Seriously Kit I mean it. Stay right here." He said.

"But"

"Just stay." He said. His eyes were practically begging me. Gods I loved those eyes.

"Fine." I said. He smiled at me and left.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. Guess Nico has that effect on me. Wait, what did I just say, Nico has that effect on me. Psh yeah, as if.

9:27 a.m.- The Big House

I woke up (again) feeling a little better. I could actually walk now, so there was some progress. I saw that I wasn't alone either.

"Feeling better I see." Nico said.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"All night." He said.

"Why would you stay here all night?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I had to make sure my sunshine was okay."

I raised an eyebrow. "Is sunshine like some nickname you've gave me?" I asked.

He smiled. "Something like that." He said. Then his expression changed.

"Kit why did you jump off that cliff?" he asked. I looked away from him.

"I told you I tripped." I said.

"You jumped Kit, I saw you." He said. I turned around.

"That was _you? _You called my name didn't you?" I asked. He nodded.

"So you did hear me…" he said.

"Nico I tripped over a rock. Im clumsy and you should know that already." I said.

"Kit you literally jumped off! I saw you!" he yelled.

"I did not!" I yelled.

"Stop lying! Why you can't you just tell me the truth?!" he screamed.

"Im not lying!" I restored. I felt my eyes start to water, but I held the tears back. I would not cry in front of Nico, no way.

"WHY DID YOU JUMP OFF THE CLIFF?!" he screamed, inches from my face. His face was red now, the equivalent to mine.

"I DIDN'T JUMP OFF IT!" I yelled. "Why can't you believe me?!"

He narrowed his eyes. "Figure it out yourself." He deiced.

"Figure it out myself? FIGURE IT OUT MYSELF?! That's exactly what I've been trying to do all this week! Ever since Parents Day I've been trying! Why can't you assholes just leave me the hell alone!" I screamed.

Nico opened his mouth to say something but then closed it, as if thinking of something better to say.

"Did you jum- trip off that cliff because of what Henry did to you?" he asked. I looked away from him.

"What is that supposed to mean?".

"Kit, did you try to commit suicide?" Nico asked. I didn't answer.

"Answer me?" he demanded. I looked away, too hurt to even respond.. He came over to me.

"Did you?" he asked. His eyes were practically dragging the answer out of me.

"No." I said. He didn't seem convinced.

"Please stop lying and tell me the truth." Nico said. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Yes, I tried to commit suicide. Are you happy now?" I asked.

"Are you crazy?! Why would you do that? What were you even thinking?!" he yelled.

"I don't even think I was thinking at all." Then another question popped in my mind.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"When you jumped you feel down to the bottom, and I kind of shadow traveled down there to save you. I really thought you were dead Kit. Why would you do that to me?" he asked.

"Nico like I told you already, I wasn't thinking. I wanted to escape this…" my voice cracked.

"Escape what?" Nico asked his voice full of hurt.

"Life." I said. He looked away.

"Great, you hate me now." I said.

"I could never hate you Kit. I could be furious at you, yes, but never hate you." He looked at me. "You're my life now, and I love you." He said.

What? Nico loved me?

I noticed that I was crying, but I didn't care anymore. Who cares about dignity anymore?

"You love me?" I asked. He nodded and pulled me into a hug.

Being with Nico felt…right. He's like a long lost brother to me. An extremely cute brother, but still a brother.

And I think I loved him too.

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend._

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up all night with you_

_Had I know how to save a life.- How to Save a Life by The Fray_

**Authors Note:** Well what do you think? Loved it a lot a lot, or hate it a lot a lot. When I wrote this chapter I was literally balling out (epically when you read it while listening to the song choice) so it kind of is my favorite. Tell me what you think by REVIEWING! Question for story: Why do _you _think Kit tried to commit suicide?


	7. August 1: Every Kiss Begins With 'K'

"_**In love it is better to know and be disappointment, then to not know and always wonder." Unknown. **_

7:25- Apollo Cabin

Right now its 7:25 am, and while the rest of my lazy ass siblings snooze away im up and wide awake for no apparent reason. Okay so maybe there's one major reason, and you better not laugh either. Nico, I've been up all night just thinking about him. Weird right? Im glad im not the only one who thinks it's odd for me to be thinking about him, and to all your perverts out there im thinking of him, not _fantasizing_about his body kay?

Im going to try to fall asleep now, a girl really needs her beauty sleep or she'll wake up looking like Medusa.

7:30- Shower House

The trying to fall asleep thing didn't work, so I deiced to take a shower. Ahh, how water. How refreshing.

7:45- Shower House (outside)

I'm hungry…

8:01- Mess Hall

To my surprise I entered the Mess Hall with this comment:

"Wow, looks like sleeping beauty has returned to bless us with her presence." And of course this comment came from none other than Nico do Angelo himself.

"Shut up zombie boy and pass the syrup." I grumbled.

"Fine, don't have to get a beyotch fit about it, jeez." He replied in an obnoxious tone making me laugh.

We sat like this for a while until blondie, er, Annabeth showed up holding hands with 'Pretty Boy Percy'. They were staring at us, and want to know what the weird part was?

They were eyeing us as if we were America's Cutest Couple. How awkward is that?

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Di Angelo." Percy snorted. Annabeth nudged him.

"Shut up." Blonde (im not saying Annabeth anymore, you know who im talking about) said. I could've sworn Nico was blushing, but my eyes do have a knack of fooling me.

"Are you guys ready for today's Capture the Flag game?" Percy asked. "The red teams going to dominate the game."

"Wait, that's today?" Nico asked. Gods, how dumb could he be?

"No duh Nico, how clueless can you be?" Annabeth said. He frowned and mumbled something about how she should go away and make out with Percy. He looks so cute when he's mad. Wait, WHAT?

Where did _that _come from?

4:25- Battle Skills (arena)

"Would you rather date P- Diddy or Jay Z?" Jen questioned.

"Ew their both old and crusty. I pick neither." Rachel replied.

"You have to, it's the rules." Jen said.

"Where are these rules everyone keeps talking about?" I asked.

"Kit shut up and wait your turn." Rachel said. "I pick… P- Diddy. I heard he has more, er, _experience_."

Jen laughed and it took me awhile to get the joke, but when I did my eyes went wide.

"Ugh, gross! You're such a pervert Rachel!" I shouted. She threw her hairbrush at me. Where did she get a hairbrush from, we're in the middle of the woods?

"Im just stating the facts Katherine, no need to be a bitch." Rachel joked.

"Shut up Rachel and what is up with all these 'would you rather games'? Is that like the official game of demigods or something?" I asked. They both cracked up.

"Care to share what's so funny Miss. Tyler?' Mrs. Jameson asked. Ugh Mrs. Jameson. I still can't believe someone would actually have the courage to marry someone that…hideous.

"No Mrs. Jameson we were just acting silly that's all." I said. She began to walk out of earshot, but Rachel had to go and open her big fat mouth and practically shout:

"Thank gods birdie is gone, I thought her fat ass would sit on us or something." Good job Rachel, now we have a 90% chance of getting kicked out of class. Yay.

"What did you just call me?" Mrs. Jameson asked. Want to know the funny part; she was looking right at me.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked. She looked really pissed now. Another hip-hip horary for Rachel, remind me to kill her later.

"Obviously Kit, who else called me a fat ass?!" she yelled. The whole class cracked up. Great, now im going to get kicked out of class and be the laughing stock of the whole camp. Go figure.

"But it wasn't me!" I protested. I couldn't believe I was actually being blamed for something pot mouth did, this was so unfair.

"She's right Jameson (for some apparent reason Rachel calls Mrs. Jameson by her last name only. Don't ask me why, she's just weird like that…) she say it, it was me. I called you a fat ass birdie." After she said that the whole class cracked up.

"SHUT UP!" Rachel yelled. The class went silent. That's Rachel for you; she had the power to control mortals _and _demigods.

"Miss Dare. Please don't try to stick up for your friends; it will just lead you to have their punishment only ten times worse." Birdie (Mrs. Jameson) said.

"But-" I started but got interrupted by 'birdie'.

"No buts Katherine, you had your chance. Now out my class!" Birdie yelled.

"But-"

"OUT!" And with that I stormed out the class. Stupid Rachel and her big mouth, who needs battle skills class anyway?

5:20- Apollo Cabin

Is it just me or do I always end up in my cabin after a bad day, near death experience or an argument? Hm, It might just be me. Anyway I was doodling in my Greek mythology notebook when Jen and stupid Rachel came in.

"Kit, im so sorry for what happened today at battle skills. Anyway I got you this little bear!" Rachel said. She showed me this adorable white bear with a heart on it. I reached out to take it, but my stubborn side got the best of me.

"There's no way im taking a bribe from you." I said. She shrugged and started to play with the bear. One thing I love about Rachel is how she's easy to forgive. One thing I hate about myself is how im always forgiving people so easily.

"Give me the stupid bear, you're forgiven. Only because I couldn't stand not talking to your crazy ass." I said. She hugged me.

"I knew you would come to your Kit senses, you always do." She said.

"Not to interrupt this love fest, but I do need some credit Katherine. See, if it wasn't for my beautiful tactics of persuasion I wouldn't have gotten you back into battle skills. You're welcome." Jen said.

I went over and hugged her. "I love you!" I said.

"Who doesn't?" she said. "Anyway you owe me, big time." I walked over to my bed.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked. Her and Rachel exchanged glances. Their were probably going to make me streak around campus, or worse, eat Percy's weird mix of syrup and mash potatoes.

"Ready for it?" Jen asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Are you really ready for it?" Rachel asked.

"Just tell me already!" I yelled.

"WewantyoutogoonadatewithNico!" they both yelled.

"What?" I asked. Jen rolled her eyes.

"Let me do the talking, kay Rach? Anyway I want you to go on a date." She said.

"Um, okay. With who?" I asked. They exchanged glances again.

"Will you stop doing that?" I said.

"With…Nico." Rachel said. I busted out laughing.

"Ha! That's a good one. For a second I thought you wanted me to go on a date with Nico. Oh you guys are so funny!" I said.

"Who said were joking? Your going on a date with him whether you like or not." Rachel said.

"Puh-lease, like I would every go on a date with my best friend." I said.

You will, and you are going to my darling." Jen said.

"Yup, that's nice." I said.

"Fine, you'll be going on a date with Nico to the dance." Rachel said. Yeah right.

"Do you really except Nico to go on a date with me?" I asked.

"Yes, as a matter a fact he said he would be more than honored to take you to the dance. Oh, what a romantic di Angelo is." Jen said.

"Not to mention a total bad ass." Rachel said.

"You did what?!" I yelled. Just as I said that none other than Nico di Angelo came in the room himself.

Good timing Nico.

5:17- The Pier (once again, one of the places I end up visiting throughout my day)

Nico said he wanted to talk to me, and I swear Jen and Rachel were practically screaming in pleasure. I of course agreed. Anyway, we were walking in silence (knowing that your friend asked you out to a dance that you didn't agree to is kind of awkward, don't you think?)

"So I guess you heard." He said. I nodded.

"I wanted to tell you earlier Kit, but I was…distracted." He said. I kept my eyes on the horizon.

"Is that it?" I asked. He glared at me.

"What do you want me to do? Go on one knee and propose to you?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No you retard, I rather you not." I replied. He cracked a smile.

"Is that a yes?" he asked. I frowned.

"What?" I asked. He sighed.

"Is that a yes to the dance?" he asked. I wanted to say yes, but something was holding me back. To tell you the truth, I really did want to go with him. Why? I don't know, it seems like the right thing to do. Besides, we both don't have any other offers so…

"Sure, why not? No one else asked." I said. He smiled.

We both sat there looking at the sunset, not saying a word to each other. It was nice. It was always nice being with Nico at the pier, alone. No yelling, no arguments, just peace.

Then it started raining. Now there are two things wrong with this.

One: The camp borders protect all outside forces, including weather, unless someone summons it. Why would _anyone _want to summon in rain, and without a warning?! Answer: Dionysus probably would.

Two: IM SOAKING WET!

"Crap." I heard Nico say next to me. "Someone pulled another prank, assholes."

Oh, I forgot about that one. Oops.

"Let's get out of her." I said. Nico walked (more like ran as fast as he could) to my cabin with me occasionally tripping about 50 times along the way. Once we got to the front door, he stopped, looking away from me.

"I guess were here." He said. I nodded.

"Um, yeah. See you tomorrow I guess." I said.

"Yeah…bye." He said. I turned around, about to open my door.

"Kit?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, is there-" a pair of two cold lips interrupted me. Nico was kissing me. Nico. Was. Kissing. Me. Does anyone see anything wrong with this?! Good, cause I did.

When we broke apart, he smiled. "Goodnight." He said, and turned around and left.

…

Did that _really _just happen?

_I know a place that we can go to_

_A place where no one knows you_

_They won't know who we are_

_I know a place that we can run to_

_And do those things we want to_

_They won't know who we are – Let me take you there by the Plain White T's _

**Authors Note: **Im so sorry about the wait people, I was busy with schoolwork and other school crap. Im actually supposed to be studying for my midterms, but I said to myself "Fuck midterms, work on your story bitch!" and that is exactly what I did. Say thank you to my new amazing beta FireyBrunette I hope you people liked this chapter, even if it sounds rushed. Remember, reading + reviews = a happy writer (and faster updates).


	8. August 2: Falling in Love Sucks

_**Authors Note: **_ Im terribly sorry for the delay folks, it just seems I don't have enough time on my hands these days. Anyway I hope this makes up for it, enjoy!

"_**If you wait to do everything until you're sure it's right, you'll probably never do much of anything."- Win Borden **_

7:35- Mess Hall

Okay, question time. Let us say, hypothetically, you and your best friend are walking to your cabin. He drops you off and turns to leave, but before he does the stupid son of Hades plants a kiss right on you, and leaves you saying 'Goodbye', leaving you looking like a retarded just sitting there in the poring rain and-

Im getting off topic, aren't I? Yeah, sorry about that.

Okay, why don't we try that Q & A one more time? Here it is: You and your friends are sitting at a Mess Hall in a magical camp filled with (shhh) demigods. When all of a sudden, you stupid, er, best demigod friend walks in and takes a seat next to you. I mean like, _right next _to you. Like shoulder close. Anyway, he sits down and asks you "How'd you sleep" with that stupid crooked grin of his, when he _clearly_ knows how you slept when he kissed you less than 8 hours ago before you went to bed 1 hour ago! What should you do?

Say, "Well wouldn't _you_ like to know!"

Sit there like an idiot until he says "Kit, what's wrong?" when he obviously knows what's really wrong.

Run the hell out of there, ASAP.

Now, with me being myself I chose C. Isn't that a surprise? Now, guess what happened after I ran out the Mess Hall. Yeah, you already know.

Nico ran right after me. Once again, what a surprise.

7:38- Thalia's Tree

After minutes of non-stop running, jerk face finally caught up to me. So much for choice C.

"Oh, hey Nico, what's up? Long time, no annoy." I said muttered, while Nico caught his breath.

"Very funny." he said, glaring at me. "Why did you run away?"

I frowned. "I think me and you both know the answer to that question." I said. His dark eyes softened.

"Is this about last night?" he asked being gentle as possible.

"No freaking duh! You finally picked up on that, huh, Sherlock?" Nico rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath.

"Listen, im sorry if…if you didn't want that to happen. I guess I wasn't thinking." He said. "Im sorry Kit."

How dumb does he think I am? Like im really going to believe his _im-sorry-Kit-please-forgive-me-because-im-Nico-di-Angelo-and-I-get-away-with-everything-because-im-so-cool-and-hot _act? Yeah right.

"Nico, you can and take your apology and shove it, kay? Im not falling for your innocent act." Oooh, im so badass right now. The only thing missing is my evil laugh, _mwa ha ha!_

He stiffened. "What the hell are you talking about; it's not an act Kit, im being serious. I really am sorry." He retorted, looking me dead in the eye.

"Boy, if I had a nickel for every time I've heard that." I muttered under my breath.

"Kit-"

"Nico! I don't want to hear it! Just shut the f-" He interrupted my furry rage with another kiss, another freaking kiss. I try to push him away, but he just held my closer. To tell you the truth there was this part of my brain, probably the raginig-tennager-hormone part, which actually wanted him to kiss me. Then there was this sane part saying, _If you don't stop kissing this boy right now, ill come out a beat you with a stick! _Too bad, I listened to the hormone raging part. When we broke apart, gasping for air, I just stared at Nico for a while, his eyes gleaming back at me. Why were we even arguing in the first place? Oh, wait, now I remember.

He had kissed me last night. Without my permission, thank you.

"Nico…" I started to say something, but then the thought had just slipped out of my mind. Why were we even arguing about this? It just seemed so stupid and pointless. So, what if Nico kissed me unexpectedly last night. I mean, to tell you the truth…I kind of enjoyed it, in a weird, deranged kind of way.

"I- im not sure about this." I muttered. How's that for deranged, eh?

"What's there not to be sure of? Why, are you afraid to kiss me or something?" he asked, and for the first time I realized we were being watched…by half the camp.

Oh, joy.

"Kit, I don't care if everyone's watching us." He said, as if he were reading my thoughts. "All I care about is you. All I ever think about is you, kit. I want to be with you, and only you."

I rolled my eyes. "Jeez, Nico, you romantic fool." I said sarcastically.

"Kit im being serious. Kit, if we wait until were sure its right to be together, it'll probably be too late by then."

"Oh, don't give me that fortune cookie crap Nico!" I spat at him. "You act like you're the only one who's confused and scared."

"Who said anything about being confused or scared?" he asked. I looked up at him.

"I did. Because that's exactly how I feel." I said, raising my voice with every word. "Im confused about my feelings toward you because I don't _know _what im feeling right now. And im scared too.."

"To what?" he asked, looking me dead in the eye. I kept quiet. There was no way in the world I was going to tell Nico how I felt about him. No way.

"Kit, to what?" he repeated. I sighed. I might as well get it over with.

"To be in love, with you." I said, lowering my voice, not looking at him. He tilted my chin up so I could see him.

"You don't have to be scared Kit, im not going to ever hurt you. I promise." He said, his eyes gleaming again. I felt tears gathering up in my eyes, and there was a lump forming in my throat. I held the tears back and swallowed. There is no way im going to cry in front of Nico. Not now.

"You don't have to be scared because…I love you too." He replied.

"Im sorry." I barely managed, and then-get this- I busted into tears.

Im _such _a hopeless romantic.

12:34- Apollo Cabin

I could count on my hand how many times Nico has seen me cry. I had learned how to swallow and suck up my feelings, thanks to Henry. Strong Katherine. Now, I was running out of fingers.

After me and Nico's scene near Thalia's Tree, he took me to my cabin and calmed me down. We sat there for 4 hours (4 hours!) with him rubbing my back, stroking my hair. I heard him say "Shh, shh." A couple of times.

After what seemed like two lifetimes, my sobs gave away, and I was back to normal. Well, sort off.

"You feeling better?" he asked. I frowned.

"Yes, Dr. Phil, im fine. Just peachy." I retorted, and I heard Nico stifle a laugh.

"Kit, what I said back there… I wasn't trying to make you cry, I just…" He sighed. "I was just trying to get my feelings out in the open." I smiled. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Hmm.

"I know. Nico, what does this mean?" I asked. He frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked squinting his eyebrows.

"I mean, what does it mean for our relationship?" I replied. "That is if we have a relationship"

"I was thinking of taking it to the next level." he said, smiling to himself.

"Like, becoming a couple?" I asked. He nodded. Then it hit me like a hurricane at full speed: how perfect Nico was for me. How no one else could possibly so perfect for me, as a friend, as a boyfriend- as something even more than that. He just fit the description no perfectly. There would be no more looking around for the perfect guy, because I just found him. I finally realized that I really, really loved him. With this completely new kind of love.

"I think that would be…perfect." I said, looking up at him.

"Perfect, just like you." He whispered in my hair. Then he leaned down and gently kissed me. This time I didn't feel like running away, or jumping up at my skin.

I was falling in love, and to tell you the truth, I wasn't so scared anymore.

_My beating heart belongs to you_

_I walked for miles til I found you_

_I'm here to honor you_

_If I lose everything in the fire_

_I'm sending all my love to you. - Last Night on Earth by Green Day_


	9. August 12: The Dance

**Authors Note:**Here is the next chapter guys, sorry for the wait!

"_**Sometimes it's the smallest decision that can change your life forever." –Kerri Russell **_

12:35- Arena

Okay, it's been exactly two weeks since me and Nico have been going out, and I honestly have to say its been the best experience _ever. _

At first, it was a little weird, getting used to everyone talking about you behind your back, but at the end, it was okay, great even. I remember the day after we were 'officially' a couple, Nico and I walked down to the Mess Hall, and everyone just kept starring. As if, we were the most interesting topic ever. Even more interesting than the monster that was hanging around the camp borders, but that's a different story. Anyway it just got so creepy, that I was _thisclose_ to turning around and running back into my cabin, but then Nico held my hand a kissed me…in front of the entire camp.

Isn't Nico just a sweetheart?

…

Yeah, im not even that gullible to believe that crap.

12:36- Arena

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Percy said, twirling his sword around.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. Im pretty sure I can handle kicking your ass." I retorted.

"Ha, that was funny. I almost believed you for a second there." He replied.

"Watch and learn Jackson, watch and learn."

Percy and I whirled around for about the first 10 seconds, and then things got physical. He thrashed (or at least tried to) his sword, but I jumped back, with the sword missing me by 2 inches. I tried to counter block him, but he just dashed back. After a good 10 minutes of fighting, I wound up on the floor, with Riptide 10 centimeters from my neck, with my hands held up in surrender.

"What ever happened to kicking my ass?" he asked me sarcastically.

"I could've, if it weren't for that meddling River Styx." I said. Percy laughed.

"And what's so funny over here?" Jen said, with Rachel and Nico walked over in our direction.

"Your face." Percy said, frowning. "What the _hell _happened to your face?"

She sighed. "Don't ask, please don't." Rachel and Nico started to giggle.

"What happened?" I asked confused.

"Annabeth…and…Jen…were…practicing," Rachel said, laughing with every word.

"And then Annabeth flipped Jen over and pushed her in the lake!" Nico yelled, still laughing.

"Okay, but how did her face-"

"I fell face first." Jen interrupted. Ouch. That had to hurt, poor Jen.

"One of the many reasons I refuse to fight with her." I muttered.

"So, what time are you and Kit going to the dance?" Jen asked Nico, changing the topic completely and me.

"Um, how am I supposed to know that? Its next week, and unlike you guys, me and Kit have _lives _and we don't go around planning the exact time."

"The dance is _tonight _Einstein." Rachel said, glaring at Nico. "Didn't Kit remind you?" They all looked over to me.

Um, that would be a definite no. I had no idea that dance was tonight, I thought it was like on the last day of camp or something.

"Sorry Nico, I forgot too." I apologized honestly. He gave me one of his smiles (you know, the lopsided crooked one that seems to make my heart melt every time I see it? yeah, that one.) and I immediately felt reassurance.

"That's quite alright. You know, we don't have to go if you don't-"

"Uh-uh you're going. You _both _are going. Well, more importantly, Kit's going." Rachel said, smiling proudly to herself.

I could already tell this was going to be a long day…

3:35- Apollo Cabin 

"Ugh, this dress is too tight!" I screeched. "Im _so _not wearing this crap!"

Rachel frowned. "Its not crap. That pathetic piece of shit you brought to camp is crap." She said dryly.

"No its not! That dress was perfectly fine before you threw it in the lake." I said. I can't believe she actually threw in the lake to!

"Kit, that dress was crap, and you know it. Now try on this." Jen sighed, holding up an excessively sparkly silver dress.

"No way, im not wearing that, it's too much." Jen frowned.

"Well you have to wear something! Stop being so goddamn picky and just pick a dre-"

"Wait." Rachel interrupted. "I think I found the perfect dress for Kit." She held up the cream-colored dress, and I have to say it was actually…perfect. It wasn't too fancy, or too simple. It had white trimmed edges and was strapless. The dress was practically calling my name.

"So, what do you think?" Rachel asked smiling, clearly knowing what I was thinking.

"It's beautiful. Can I have it?" I asked. Rachel scratched her chin.

"Hmm...I guess so. But you had better not get anything on it, or I swear Kit ill kick your ass to all the way to next Tuesday."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I screamed jumping up and down.

"Yeah yeah yeah, you just better be happy im lending it to you." She said, walking toward her suitcase. "Now how about this dress, it's perfect for Percy!"

4:35- Apollo Cabin

"IM NOT WEARING MAKEUP!" I yelled.

"YES YOU ARE!" Rachel screamed.

"C'mon Kit, why not? Give us one good reason." Jen asked solemnly.

"I can give 10,000 good reasons, but regardless of them im not wearing makeup!" I stomped my foot in frustration. Who do these people think I am? Kit Tyler wearing…makeup? Un heard of, and I would like to keep it that way.

"Please? Please, please, please, please, please. With 10 cherries on top. You know you like cherries." Jen begged. I shook my head.

"The last time I wore makeup was when I got into my _mothers _makeup kit at age 3. Then I wound up throwing it all up." I said, thinking of that horrible flashback. Ugh.

"Please Kit? I promise this will be the last time we force you to wear makeup. I promise. Pinky swear?" she asked. I looked over to Rachel.

She sighed. "Yeah, pinky swear." Rachel muttered. I smiled in approval.

"Fine, but there is _no way _im wearing some type of makeup called…" I held up the container. "Blueberry Dream." Rachel sighed loudly.

"You're such a girl." She said.

5:58- Apollo Cabin

"Where are they? What is taking them so long? Is it getting hot and here, or is it just me? Why are the lights so bright and, Oh My God, is that Freddie Cougar!" I yelled. Rachel slapped me in the back of the head.

"Ow!" I yelled. "What was that for?"

"For being annoying and paranoid." She decided. "Im mean c'mon; Freddie Cougar? Really?"

I shrugged. "I thought I saw him." Jen pulled out her phone (yes, we are allowed to have phone's now. Do not ask, it's a long story involving many iris messages to Zeus.)

"Who are you calling now?" Rachel asked.

"Ghostbusters!" I yelled happily. Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed.

"That line is _so _played out." Jen muttered. "Here Rachel, call Percy to tell him and Nico to get their skinny asses over here ASAP."

"Oh." Jen said. "And tell them I said hi!"

"Me too!" I chimed in. Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"Um, Im supposed to be cursing them out guys, not sending in a friendly invite." Rachel huffed. "You guys are so slow."

"Whatever. Still tell them we said hi!" I yelled.

"Yeah Percy?" Rachel said, ignoring me. "Yes it's me, who else would it be you twit. Yeah, yeah. Mhm. Hmm, I guess we could do that; it would be risky to Kit's gorgeous dress though. Yes, she's wearing a dress." There was a long pause of laughter on the other side that sounded suspiciously like Nico's. _Note to self: Kick Nico for laughing at me._

"Okay, where's Annabeth?" Rachel asked. There was another long pause. "Oh, that sucks. Tell her to get better. What was that? Yes, yes, no you do it! NO! Well…maybe, but I doubt it. Whatever. Yeah, yeah got it. Bye." Rachel hanged up.

"Change of plans guys, instead of them picking us up, were walking. Plus, Annabeth came down with a cold, so she's not coming." Rachel said.

"I can't walk all the way to the dance in these shoes!" Jen yelled. "Do you know how many blisters' ill get?"

"Don't know, and to tell you the truth, I don't care." Rachel muttered. I stifled a laugh.

"Fine, but be prepared to carry me." Jen said pouting.

Did I mention that this was going to be a long day?

6:30- The Dance (The Pier)

"What took you guys so long?" Percy asked.

"Figure it out for yourself, seaweed brain." Rachel muttered. Percy looked over at me for the first time, and his eyes looked like saucers. "Kit, what _happened _you? You look-"

"Beautiful." Nico interrupted Percy. "Absolutely gorgeous." I felt my cheeks get hot, and turned away.

"Um, did we miss anything?" I asked changing the subject.

"Nope, seems like the big event tonight is you in a _dress_." Percy said. Jen slapped him in the back of his neck.

"Stop making fun of her. Kit, don't listen to Percy, you look beautiful tonight, just like Nico said." Jen confirmed. "And last time I checked, you don't even have a date." Percy frowned.

"Its not my fault Annabeth got sick, and besides, I can get anybody I want to here. Watch and learn younglings." He said and walked off to a group of *cough sluts* girls.

This night was sure as hell going to be fun.

7:10- The Dance

After Percy's little scene, Jen and Rachel left me and Nico alone. I know what you guys are thinking, this is supposed to be the perfect moment where me and Nico dance to some love song like, like November Rain or something.

Well this was _not _one of those moments.

"So…how's life?" I asked, looking away from him.

"Life's good, I guess." He responded. "What about you?"

"Fine, I guess. Okay, not really. Im caked in oodles of makeup, my feet are getting blisters and this dress is way to freaking tight! I mean how the _hell _did Rachel even mange to fit me in it? Oh and my hair is way to straight, I mean who even likes straight hair? I don't! Argh!" I stomped my feet to emphasis my frustration.

"Okay." Nico said, backing away from me slowly. He looked a little scared.

"Nico, im not going to bite you, im just annoyed." I said coming closer to him. He didn't looked very convinced.

"That's an understatement." He muttered. "So, do you want to…um, dance?" I glanced up at him.

"I thought you said you weren't much of a dancer." I retorted. He smiled.

"Im not, but for you, Ill be a professional jugular if I had to." He said. I giggled.

"I highly doubt that." I muttered. "Okay then, fine. I'll dance with you, but you better not stomp on my toes." He smiled and held out his hand.

"Shall we, Cinderella?" I took his hand and bowed.

"We shall, Prince Nimrod, we shall."

7:30- The Dance

"And then, I said NO!" I yelled to Percy. "Isn't that hilarious! Ha, Im a fucking comedian _God._"

"Yeah, that's real good for you…Kit are you drunk?" he asked. I laughed. Me drunk? Ha! Yeah right.

"No, I didn't even have anything to drink." I said firmly.

"You consider 5 glasses of _vodka _nothing?" he questioned. Jeez, what up with all the questions? This was a party right?

"I didn't have 5 glasses, I had 4. Nico had five glasses idiot." I confirmed. "At least I think he did."

"I ONLY HAD 3!" Nico yelled in my ear. "And besides, it's a party." My point exactly.

"Yeah, whatever." Percy said walking away. "Ill leave you drunk love birds alone."

"Have I told you how pretty you look tonight?" Nico whispered in my ear. I blushed.

"Yes. Fifteen times to be exact." I confirmed.

"Just wanted to remind you." He looked around and then looked like he had another idea. "Want to get out of here?"

"Now? Don't you think its-" My voce trailed off.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't know! I was going to say something important but, I forgot." He smiled mischievously.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." He whispered.

"Um, okay. Where are we going?" I said, while he dragged me across the dance floor.

"My cabin." He responded. Wait did he say his cabin? "Is that alright with you?"

"Um, yeah that's…fine."

I didn't know it right there and then, but I had just made the biggest mistake of my life.

_My beating heart belongs to you_

_I walked for miles til I found you_

_I'm here to honor you_

_If I lose everything in the fire_

_I'm sending all my love to you. - Last Night on Earth by Green Day_

**Next on **_When Two Worlds Collide: _It's the day after the dance, and it's full of surprises: especially for Kit and Nico.


End file.
